


Just a Kiss

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Their first kiss. Set after Countrycide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

Just a kiss  
Jack looked at the man in front of him, all battered and bruised and couldn’t help himself. He gathered Ianto into his arms but none too tightly, taking care not to hurt him anymore. It was just a hug after all; Jack hugged everyone, even Owen if he didn’t run fast enough. They pulled apart slightly and Jack looked into those gorgeous, sad eyes, somehow their lips met and it happened. Ianto pulled away first.

‘Jack?’ he said wondering what this meant. Jack didn’t hug and he certainly never kissed. They’d rubbed up against each other, certainly; they’d sucked each other off and Jack had fucked Ianto into oblivion over his desk many a time, but affection was something new.

‘It was just a kiss, Ianto, a kiss in the moonlight, just a goodnight kiss.’

‘But,’ Ianto continued. He was confused and surprised and totally overwhelmed by a kiss, their first ever kiss. Something was happening; something had changed.

‘You were a hero today, Ianto Jones. This was your first mission in the field.’ Jack explained. ‘And now I don’t want to leave you,’ he thought.

‘I don’t want you to go,’ Ianto’s thoughts echoed. ‘I need you to stay.’

‘I’ll stay and watch you sleep,’ Jack said settling into the armchair as if he could read the other man’s thoughts.

‘And you’ll be in my dreams, Captain, holding me so tight.’

Jack looked at Ianto’s sleeping form. Suddenly he realised that no kiss had ever felt so right. It had just a touch of fire but there was more, more to find out about the young Welshman and suddenly Jack didn’t want things to continue as they had; suddenly there was well what? Tenderness? Care? Affection? Love? It may have been just a kiss in the moonlight but somehow, to both of them, it seemed so much more.


End file.
